Drink to Xmas
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: [Drabble #3] Vas a tener un hombre con el que follar, qué te quejas, así que si tienes una idea de quién pueda ser, no te pongas en plan de idiota.
1. Lucy, Jude, (Michelle)

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

 **Aquí uno de mis aportes para navidad. Ay, cuanta felicidad desborda de mis dedos (?).**

* * *

 **Personajes:** Lucy H., Jude H., Michelle L.

 **Genero:** Hurt/Confort. Drama. Escaso y patético angst.

 **Words:** 359.

* * *

 **Ghosts**

* * *

.

.

No sabe muy bien cómo reaccionar. ¿Va a llorar? ¿Va a correr? Su respiración se hace irregular. Está temblando y el sonido estruendoso aún resuena por su consciencia. Aquel ruido sordo del puño de su padre en el ébano.

Si es capaz de mirarlo podría comenzar a pensar que papá es un monstruo. O que está siendo controlado por uno. Posiblemente sean los fantasmas de la navidad, los de aquel último cuanto que mamá le relató la vez pasada.

Aprieta a Michelle contra su plano pecho de niña. Mira a un furioso papá que antes de que ella llegara se mantenía trabajando sin expresión alguna. Como una patética máquina sin otra meta que terminar las cuentas de abril.

Es enviada a la cama con una frialdad y brusquedad idealmente nulas en un padre, pero papá es diferente, ¿por eso puede mandarla a la cama con aquel tono? Pareciera que la culpa por algo. Y mientras piensa eso vienen un grito seguido de otro con diferentes palabras y el mismo significado; deshacerse de ella. Es entonces recién que ella es capaz de largarse, y mientras tanto nunca se aleja de Michelle, es más, pareciera que intentara pegarla a ella.

Oh. ¡Oh, Michelle! ¿Por qué no regresa mamá?

(—¿Y papá?)

Por eso sale fuera. Sin ocuparse por la discreción (no es necesaria con papá). Porque, ¿qué era eso? No recordaba que mamá se lo hubiera enseñado, así que no debía ser realmente importante. En ese momento no recordaba nada más a parte de una sola palabra.

«Dolor».

Fuera todo era blanco. Ya entendía por qué Nana le decía que no saliera con ropa ligera en ese tiempo.

Sin embargo eso le parecía lo más hermoso del mundo. Y le recordaba al muerto cuerpo de su madre. Helado, pálido, transmitiéndole una familiaridad implacable. Así era la nieve.

Ella se permitió sonreír y apretó una vez más a Michelle, esta vez con un solo brazo. Recostándose con calculado cuidado en la nieve, en los brazos de mamá, los que le transmitían tanto y eran llenos de vida en el tiempo de ayer.

« _... soy el fantasma de las navidades pasadas, Jude Heartfilia..._ ».


	2. Minerva, Yukino

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: Femslash (?). Posiblemente me pasé de pinshi acaramelada (?).**

* * *

 **Drink to Xmas**

* * *

 **Título:** Campanadas.

 **Personajes:** Minerva O., Yukino A.

 **Genero:** Hurt/Confort (seguramente todo será jodidamente hurt/confort (?)), algo de romance gracias a ojitos brillantes (?).

 **Words:** 1,033.

* * *

.

.

Un suspiro de algo parecido a la emoción se despegó de su boca. La sonrisa en sus labios se ensanchó, haciendo denotar la felicidad de la dueña de aquellos dulces labios. Sintió la mirada de sus amigos y compañeros más cercanos sobre ella. Sting le sonreía como siempre, lo que Rufus declaraba como una sonrisa psicópata sólo para molestarlo. Sin embargo el rubio esta vez se ahorró aquel comentario y sólo se dedicó a ver los fuegos artificiales, sin querer sonreír realmente, a su lado. Más allá de él, Orga alternaba su mirada entre el cielo, Rufus y ella.

Posiblemente rogaba para que no se pusiera a llorar. Orga odiaba verla llorar aunque nunca lo fuera decir, ni mucho menos a ella.

Porque ella la luz entre ellos. La figura maternal que no podía llorar de tristeza, pero que de sonreír sólo como ella podía, le hacía el día más llevadero un poco a todos.

Se mordió los labios sintiendo el apoyo de Rogue, quien le flanqueaba por el lado derecho. Podría jurar que sentía sus ojos rojos posándose en ella sin reparos, siendo feliz en un mínimo sólo con verla tan emocionada. No podía esperar más, siendo que no veía fuegos artificiales desde que era pequeña, desde que tenía una vida feliz con aquella hermana de la que no recordaba más que su infantil y alegre rostro.

Por un momento hubiera querido lanzarse a Sting por su idea, amándolo por unos segundos como a nadie. Sin embargo se oyó una voz de pronto por detrás de ellos. Porque claro, había alguien que era imposible faltara.

—¿Habéis empezado ya sin mí? —cuestionó con tono serio, llamando la atención de los demás sólo con ello. A pesar de eso, cuando todos se voltearon para mirarla, desestimando en cierta medida los fuegos artificiales, la leve sonrisa de Minerva llenó aquel espacio vacío que incomodaba en lo profundo mucho más a Yukino que a los demás.

—N-no fue nuestra intención señorita —titubeó, sonrojándose un poco al encontrando que habían sido pillados. Era obvio que se hacía imposible ignorar los estruendos de esa atracción en el cielo, siendo obvio también que a Minerva le traía sin cuidado.

Pero como siempre solía ser, Yukino se tomaba demasiado literal sus palabras. Interesada en mantener su comodidad, tal vez interesada en que no la mirara mal por algún error —que ella considerara— cometieran.

Orga la miró alzando una ceja, Rufus sólo sonreía con algo similar a simpatía para con la muchacha. Rogue se dedicaba silenciosamente a mirarlas, alternando en cada una, al tiempo que Sting las miraba como si fueran la novela de la tarde que transmitían por las tv lácrimas.

Minerva sólo sonrió un poco más, sus ojos achicándose un poco por la sinceridad de su gesto, mientras se acercaba un poco más a ellos. Pero sobre todo, a ella.

—No te preocupes por ello, no pasa nada. Seguro que fue el maestro el indiscutible impertinente que ocasionó todo esto —dijo la morena.

Yukino sólo se dedicó a asentir, aún con las mejillas algo rojizas.

—Buena chica —murmuró poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, acariciando levemente su cabello y logrando que Yukino hundiera un poco la cabeza.

—Señorita.

Minerva atendió a su llamado y la miró, sin quitar la mano de aquel lugar del cuerpo de la muchacha.

—No le diga impertinente al maestro, sólo es medianamente precoz —musitó.

Entonces la morena quitó su mano de la cabeza de Yukino, y su risa terminó siendo acompañada por todos los demás, menos la de Sting. En realidad él parecía más un papel que otra cosa, claramente no esperando que Yukino utilizara la palabra precoz con él.

Iba a preguntarle a Rogue sobre eso...

—Chicos —dijo Minerva luego de unos momentos, en los que sus risas terminaron—, espero no os moleste que me lleve conmigo a Yukino por unos minutos.

El grupo no se negó, aceptando lo que al parecer no permitía réplica, a pesar de haber sido dicho como si esperara una. Cuando ellos ya se encontraban procesando las palabras de la señorita, ésta ya se llevaba a Yukino, cogiendo su mano ligeramente como un acto aparentemente amistoso. Para cuando ya estaban alejadas de ellos, Minerva afianzó un poco su agarre antes de que la chica preguntara algo.

—¿A dónde vamos, señorita? —preguntó después de unos segundos con un creciente nerviosismo.

Terminó con Minerva en un pasillo oscuro, un poco aturdida, un poco ansiosa. La morena la puso frente a su cuerpo, justo en la entrada a la oficina del maestro que seguramente no se pasaría por ahí ni por asomo. Mucho menos los demás, a esas alturas todos encandilados con las vivas luces de los artificios.

Minerva alzó un poco las cejas por el notable nerviosismo e incertidumbre de la muchacha. Era tan adorable, tan inocente, tan contraria a ella. Siempre mirándola de abajo, aunque en parte a ella no le agradara eso, sintiendo por ello que no sería capaz de ponerse precio, como si no valiera nada a su lado. Y sin embargo Minerva deseaba que Yukino se sintiera a su altura.

Faltando unos segundos para que fueran las doce, se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de la chica. Aunque se detuvo, recordando la forma de ser de Yukino. Tan vergonzosa, tan niña regularmente, de repente tan impulsiva. Lo recordó cuando ella se echó un poco hacia atrás. Entonces ella sonrió bajo la mirada nerviosa de la albina, que alternaba entre sus labios y sus ojos. Se acercó mucho más al notar que se había echado atrás sólo por su repentina acción. Comenzó a bajar lentamente, aunque no lo quisiera autenticamente.

La morena sonrió aún más cuando se estaba demasiado cerca ya de Yukino. Parecía totalmente dispuesta, y ella también lo sabía. No era la primera vez...

Dieron las doce cuando Yukino volvió a sentir los finos labios de la señorita. Nunca atreviéndose a llamarla de otra manera, ni en sus pensamientos. Se quedó estática, ignorando por completo las campanadas que resonaban algo amortiguadas desde algún punto de la ciudad.

La sonrisa de la mujer sólo menguó un poco cuando presionó un poco más su labios.

Todos siempre podían ir yéndose a la mierda.


	3. Mirajane, Orga

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: OOC, dos personajes que nunca pude haber pensado en ocupar por sí solos** —por lo menos a Mira. Que Orga sólo se nombra— **, aunque sinceramente me la paso fantaseando con ellos dos. No tengo muy definido qué carajos es esto. Ah, medio WI?**

* * *

 **Drink to Xmas**

* * *

 **Título:** Cliente.

 **Personajes:** Mirajane S., Orga N.

 **Genero:** Hurt/Confort. Romance (?). Quién sabe.

 **Words:** 546.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Fue una tarde de enero cuando se encontró deseando. Lo fue también en febrero, julio, septiembre. Rogando y rezando ridículamente, en algo tan banal pero que resultó tan importante para ella que hasta le daban ganas de reír.

Era simplemente sorprendente. Hasta un poco cliché, a un cierto punto. Ella modelo, él algo así como un chico malo. No tan malo, pero la pinta y el desinterés que daba a algunas cosas alguna vez hicieron que empezara a imaginar cosas raras.

Como por ejemplo, él de chaqueta de cuero y gafas negras. Tan intimidante, y sin embargo cantando como gustaba. Su afición combatía con la de Gajeel, un común por la música. Pero de una jodida manera a ella le pareció que a él, quién no conocía de casi nada, le quedaba mejor.

Hubiera sentido por tomar así a Gajeel. Pero era la verdad y sinceramente, no era que a ella le interesara demasiado eso. Ya podía ir dejándoselo a Levy.

Su suspiro resonó por el lugar, su mirada fija en la gran entrada. Su hermana y muchos más se voltearon hacia ella. Sin embargo nadie se acercó, a pesar de lo que dijeran, era malditamente sorpresivo que Lisanna los obligara con la mirada a quedarse en sus lugares. Por algo debía ser así que no tomaron en cuenta aquello, no sin dejar se preocuparse por ella, eso sí.

En septiembre se había decidido a olvidar que existía. Tampoco era tan difícil, no lo conocía más que de presencia.

Ese fue el pensamiento que lo arruinó todo porque el sólo hecho de recordarse los nulos conocimientos sobre él, la hacía querer y pensar _entonces lo conoceré más_.

Se sintió estúpida por eso. Aunque Lisanna dijera que estaba bien, que se merecía una oportunidad, que era saludable gustar de alguien (restregándole lo madura que su pequeña hermanita se había vuelto). Se supone que ella era con gusto cupido, y cupido no podía ser flechado. Vio en los ojos de su hermana que estuvo a punto de cruzarle la cara para hacerla reaccionar.

 _Tú si puedes amar y querer hacerlo. No eres un demonio o un monstruo aunque tú te lo creas._

Porque aunque lo había superado, no lo había hecho por completo.

Para diciembre, siendo ya veintitrés, ella se rindió. No iban a regresar ese año, siendo que debieron aparecer cerca de cinco días atrás. Y aunque demostró a duras penas su indiferencia en el tema, habían personas como Lisanna, Lucy, Levy, Cana, hasta Laxus, pero Cana sobresalía con creces entre los demás.

No porque la conociera de lo mejores amigas que —ni— eran. Cana prefería a la antigua ella, metiéndose en líos con Erza... Sumando que Cana tenía las cartas que nadie más.

 _Vas a tener un hombre con el que follar, qué te quejas, así que si tienes una idea de quién pueda ser, no te pongas en plan de idiota._

Esa fue su traducción. Aunque a alguien normal le diría _vas a encontrar el amor muy pronto, pero no debes perder tus oportunidades_. Justamente Mirajane no era normal.

Así que cuando el veinticuatro al mediodía ellos llegaron, Mirajane puso su mejor sonrisa. No sólo por Orga, puesto que los demás merecían mucho más sus sonrisas después de todo lo que les había hecho pasar.


End file.
